peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig Halloween Special
This is the 2015 Halloween Special of Peppa Pig. Story The episode opens on a strange hill on Halloween Night. Shadows of a princess and a dinosaur are seen moving toward the Rebecca Rabbit's house. Rebecca peers out of his cave to see the two shady figures, who are just Peppa and George in costumes, who are trick-or-treating. After Rebecca gives them a candy (not a carrot), Peppa anad Georghe continue on their way around Peppatown, until they see a flying creature lurking in the woods. Peppa and George imagine what kind of monster it could have been, but then laugh it off and assume that it is part of Halloween, and pursue the unknown creature. Peppa and George look around the forest for the creature, and see that their candy bucket is shaking. They look inside the bucket to find Betsy Bat (a new character), who is happily eating their candy. Suddenly, Emily Elephant and her clique appear, wearing Emily Elephant masks and bringing candy to Emily Elephant. Peppa and George hide themselves and the bucket behind a tree, but after the snobbish clique are gone, they realize that Betsy Bat somehow ended up in one of the Brianna Bear's candy bucket. Then they find that Cressida Coyote dropped her mask, so they put it on and follow Emily's clique to the fortress to get Betsy. Peppa and George, with their Emily Elephant Mask and their own candy bucket, actually fool Emily's butler, who is guarding entry to Emily. When Peppa and George get inside, they see all the members of Emily's clique dumping candy onto a conveyor belt. Peppa and George then spot Betsy, who has been dumped onto the conveyor belt with the candy, as the clique are unaware of it. Emily Elephant, who is dressed as a vampire, is sitting at the end of the conveyor belt, and opens his mouth so that all the candy falls into it. Lisa Fox, dressed as a mummy, turns the lever to "slow". Peppa quickly gets to the lever that controls the conveyor belt, and make it stop. Emily Elephant gets angry and calls on her butler, who hops onto the conveyor belt and see Betsy Bat. George pulls the lever to "slow reverse", making the conveyor belt go the other way and toppling Emily's clique off it. But then Emily's butler hops onto the other side of the conveyor belt. George switches the lever back to "slow". Betsy, who has no idea of his troubles all along, has still been happily munching on candy as George keeps switching the lever around. Suddenly, he accidentally turn the lever to "fast reverse", and Emily Elephant gets pulled onto it by mistake, knocking Emily's clique and almost all of the candy off. Betsy, seeing his favorite kind of candy, and Emily Elephant, seeing it too, both try to get it until the conveyor belt explodes. Betsy, Emily Elephant and the piece of candy are then shot up into the air. Betsy and Emily Elephant both lunge for it in slow motion, but Emily Elephant ends up catching it in his mouth. For the first time, Betsy actually gets very angry, and turns into a vampire bat (he also gets bigger on the count of the fact that he turned into a vampire bat) to attack Emily Elephant against a wall, making the piece of candy shoot out of his mouth and into Betsy's mouth, making him happy again and zoom around the room while turning back to his normal self, damaging Emily's house even more, before landing back in Peppa and George's candy bucket, which was emptied. Peppa and George then befriend Betsy Bat and leave Emily's house, which collapses as they leave. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Betsy Bat. * In the U.S. and Canada, the title of the episode is renamed to, "Betsy Bat". Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Specials Category:Fanon Specials Category:Grrr